


The 500 Helmets of Bartholomew Knight [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins - Dr. Seuss, Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh, I've got an idea,” said Sir Holster. “Get back out on the ice and let’s shoot pucks at it until we knock it off.”</p><p>“K,” said Bartholomew, who was ready to try anything at this point. He kept pulling off helmets one after another, but they just kept materializing.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s concuss the helmet off,” said Sir Lardo. “Jesus fuck, you morons. No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 500 Helmets of Bartholomew Knight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 500 Helmets of Bartholomew Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598431) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



[Stream or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/the-500-helmets-of-bartholomew-knight). (4:42, 4.8 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to jedusaur for having blanket permission.


End file.
